


the art of awol

by penshy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Conventions, Games, Gaming, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's all about games, be it in the world of technology or just life. baekhyun, unfortunately, is the one who has to deal with both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the art of awol

**Author's Note:**

> written for [exoquartus](http://exoquartus.livejournal.com/)! oh my god I can’t believe I wrote this. thank you marti for reading over this and judging me hardcore :) and to my beta ree, thank you as well! I couldn’t live without you /sapsapsap

"Cover my ass."

"I'm in Sector 5. Can't you find anyone closer to you? Shit—" Baekhyun dodged the light beam sent straight at his head. He adjusted his earpiece and crouched down behind the metal panel he was camping by.

"This dude will not leave me alone," Baekhyun said, setting his sniper on the ground and pulling a pistol out of the holster fixed to his leg.

"What does his tag say?" Chanyeol asked through the headset. "Let me check," Baekhyun said, slinking down and pointing his gun around the panel to aim it at the trooper standing stock-still at the middle of the clearing.

Baekhyun raised the pistol and aimed it at his head. Even if he shot right then and there, the bullet would easily ricochet right off of the bulletproof armor the enemy was wearing.

"Damn cheater," Baekhyun muttered, ignoring Chanyeol's confused "What?" as his eyes hovered around the player. _There_.

"Tag name is Xing. He's wearing coward's armor. Next move?" Baekhyun asked, eyes narrowing as he watched Xing pace back and forth with his gun raised eye-level.

He heard Chanyeol groan through the frequency. "Can you try to sneak behind him and snap his neck or something? Guns will do nothing on that armor." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Easy enough, Park. I'll be there in five." "Copy that."

Baekhyun reached over and grabbed his sniper, slinging it onto his back. Peering around the corner, he waited until Xing was walking the opposite way. He stalked out, pistol held with both hands to his right side. Suddenly, his radio came to life with an alerted noise from Chanyeol. 

"Hide! There's another person coming!" 

Baekhyun panicked; there was no stepping back, he was near the center of the clearing. He looked around for a place to cover. The only escape was the cliff, but it was in front of Xing and the survival rate of the fall was nearing zero. But maybe he could defeat Xing before the other enemy came.

"I can't. Just hope I get through this," Baekhyun muttered into his mic, and that seemed to be a bad idea because Xing suddenly whipped around, light rifle aimed straight at Baekhyun's head. 

Bad idea indeed.

A beam was sent off and Baekhyun threw himself to the side, rolling on the ground then righting himself up in a crouch before getting on his feet to run near the edge of the cliff.

"Gonna go out like a coward?" Xing sneered, walking with calm, confident strides to Baekhyun.

"It's not like your armor is much better," Baekhyun retaliated, taking one step back as Xing got within five meters of him. Another bad idea, because a part of the ground crumbled beneath him and fell down to oblivion, bouncing off the sides with echoed cracks. Baekhyun balanced himself with shaking feet.

He didn't have much time to process what had happened, because in the span of just several seconds he was yanked forward and onto the ground. He saw Xing being sent straight off the cliff from his peripheral vision and he gawked.

"Sometimes gravity can be a bigger foe than bullets," a voice said from above him. He turned his head to look up at silver armor, as well as a silver gun pointed straight at his head. Again.

"Sorry 'bout this."

Baekhyun stared at the screen, the words "Dead" painted in a cool grey staring back at him almost mockingly. Just a moment later, a notification popped up on his tab.

_New Friend Request from: Chen  
Additional Message: sorry for killing u lol._

—

Like any other teenager in their right mind, Baekhyun hated school. To him, it was a waste of time and it interrupted his _precious_ video game playing. Those were good reasons, right?

He made more than average grades still, even with his all nighters and days of skipped school used to play a new release or update. He was admired by pretty much every student in the school, even though he was a pretty bad role model when it came to sleep management and studying. But he had eyes for only one person: Kim Jongdae. And not in a good way.

Seeing Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun within a five foot radius of each other was an immediate call to _run_. They were the famous school rivals, also known as "DaeBaek" because "puns for the win!" He really didn’t enjoy the students.

And that's why everyone in the classroom backed up to the front of the room, heads turning as Baekhyun stepped towards Jongdae who was currently slumped over his desk, texting on his phone. It wasn't until Baekhyun slammed his hands palm down on the desk that Jongdae looked up at the other with lazy eyes.

"'Sup," Jongdae maundered, eyes returning to his phone as he intentionally ignored the other boy.

"Did you get the new fps game that came out last night?" Baekhyun asked with a smirk, hovering even closer to possibly intimidate Jongdae—even though it never worked.

"Already on Bronze ranking," Jongdae scoffed, raising his head to make eye level with Baekhyun.

"Right back atcha," Baekhyun spat, gaze only breaking when a drained "Break it up, you two" came from the other side of the room, from Mr. Kim Junmyeon, their teacher, of course. Baekhyun lifted himself off of the desk, sending Jongdae one last dirty glare before seating himself at the front of the room.

—

Baekhyun was heading to the cafeteria when a heavy weight landed itself across his shoulders.

"If you think I'm going to talk to you after that round last night I'm not," Baekhyun huffed, shrugging the arm off of his shoulder.

"You just did," Chanyeol jeered. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"At least talk to me when we're sitting down, you know both of us hate silence. Plus, Kyungsoo will force us to talk to each other anyways. You know how he is," Chanyeol reasoned, turning his head to look down at Baekhyun. All the shorter did was give Chanyeol a curt nod.

—

"So seriously, I don't think it's all my fault! You have a completely functioning radar on your sidebar for enemy players, Baek," Chanyeol whined, stabbing his chopstick into his lunch.

"The game came out last night, you idiot!" Baekhyun shrilled, slamming his bowl onto the table and causing a few heads to turn. "I don't even know all of the controls yet! Let alone, you could've told me about it!"

Chanyeol looked away with guilty eyes. “Okay okay, Baek. You're right. Want to call tonight so I can help you out?” 

Baekhyun picked at his food for a moment, giving himself some time to think the offer through. He sighed. “Okay, fine.” That earned him a relieved sigh from Kyungsoo, who was buried in a textbook beside him. 

“Thank god. Now who was that dude you were telling me about this morning?” Kyungsoo asked, setting his book down and resting his head on it as he looked up at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun snapped his fingers. “Oh, Chen! The guy who killed me,” he sent a glare aimed towards Chanyeol. Kyungsoo snapped a finger in front of his face. 

“I made a chat room with him after the game and he seems really chill, kinda acts like Chanyeol. Without the obnoxiousness, you know,” Baekhyun ignored the loud “Hey!” That followed after his statement.

“So what's so special about him?” Kyungsoo drawled, picking at the edge of his book. 

Baekhyun shrugged and scratched the side of his face. It wasn't like Baekhyun hadn't had online friends before, but Chen seemed so special. He seemed right for Baekhyun. "I just really like him." 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask further. It wasn't until Chanyeol made an unintelligible noise and flapped his hand that wasn't holding his phone that the both of them looked up.

"What's it now Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asked.

"You know the new game we've been playing? Machina?"

"Yeah?" Baekhyun answered.

"Well there's a tournament for it next week! It's in the SETEC center in Seoul. I'm totally in for it, I'll even drive for us!" Chanyeol raved, almost hitting his bowl off the table as he waved his phone around.

Baekhyun deadpanned. "Chanyeol," he started, "I know close to _nothing_ about this game, why do you expect me to be in this?"

"Well I was thinking you could grab your little Chen dude and we could all play together so we could be in it and like, not suck? You know?"

"Baekhyun hasn't even voice called with him yet? What if he's some old creep and you decide to give some weirdo your Skype?" Kyungsoo asked, butting in the conversation.

Baekhyun hit Kyungsoo on the arm. "Soo! He's not like that, he's our age."

Kyungsoo shrugged. "He could be lying. Who knows, but whatever. Enjoy your little tournament thing."

—

Baekhyun sat at his setup, homework completely ignored on his bed as he opened up Machina. His speakers emitted a sound as a notification popped up in his inbox.

 

_New Message from: Chen_  
Chen: you online yet? I just got out of school  
Byunster: out of school 2. hey i have a question  
Chen: ask away my beloved  
Byunster: wtf chen. well i wanted to know if u wanted to skype me and my lame friend to practice for the tournament  
Chen: oh i was gonna practice by myself but sure. that sounds better.  
Chen: my skype is jdjd0921 btw.  
Byunster: ok thanks. see you there.  
Chen: ;* 

Baekhyun's cheeks were hot by the time he had added Chen to a group with Chanyeol. He hit his face a few times but...wouldn't that make it worse? It's only a voice call. No biggie.

The bright green lights of the "Group Call" button distracted him from his inner monologue and he answered. It showed that Chen had answered as well.

"What is up my dudes," a laid back voice said immediately, and Baekhyun wondered where he had heard that voice. It was familiar but it was probably just from how the microphone distorted most voices.

"Sup Chen! Baekhyun, you here?" Chanyeol's voice boomed through Baekhyun's headset and he cringed, clicking for the volume bar and making it go down. "Geez Chanyeol give that mouth a rest," he complained. The call was drowned in Chanyeol's voice but Baekhyun could still noticed that something had happened.

"Hey, where did your friend go?" Chanyeol asked.

"What?"

"He left the call. And the group? Does he not like me or something?"

"Uh..I'll message him later. Let's just get this done. And show me where that damn side bar is!"

—

Chen, in fact, did not answer any of Baekhyun's messages or calls. It seemed almost as if he blocked Baekhyun.

At lunch Baekhyun avoided any of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's questions about him, because he was just an online friend so it shouldn't matter much. But it did, and that's why Baekhyun was so confused with himself. He wasn't being over dramatic when he could easily say that his mood had taken a downfall after Chen left, and he did pretty poorly in Machina practice—which said something, because _Byunster_ was an amazing gamer, not just some person who buys games and plays like crap for fun.

 _Byunster_ is a professional gamer. Game or be lame (but Baekhyun was both. He just doesn't know that.)

They were in calculus when Baekhyun decided to break the news, because Chanyeol couldn't possibly do anything ridiculous in such a classroom where the teacher constantly looked like she wanted to bite your head off.

He scribbled a sloppy "I won't be playing in the tournament. You're on your own." on a crumpled piece of paper and slipped it onto Chanyeol's desk, which was right beside him.

Baekhyun fixed his attention to the board, more like to the back of Kim Jongdae's head, which was propped onto a hand as he took notes like a _good kid_. Chanyeol and Baekhyun stayed in the back because who actually cares for school? Kim Jongdae, and that's why Baekhyun doesn't like him. Well, Kyungsoo likes school too, Baekhyun thinks. Maybe that's why they sit together. Baekhyun remembers the day they got to pick their seats.

_"I'll sit with you guys but dear God let me sit in front of you Chanyeol I can't even see the board with that large empty head of yours in front of me."_

Chanyeol didn't talk to Kyungsoo for the rest of the day and Kyungsoo ended up sitting beside Jongdae up in the front just to piss the two off. Minus brownie points for the both of them.

He could hear Chanyeol pick up the sheet of paper and read it, followed by a very loud thump.

"Is there a problem Park Chanyeol?" Mrs. Im asked, voice stony and laced with annoyance.

Chanyeol flapped his hands at her. "Uh—I just dropped my book, that's all."

"Your book is on your desk and it _should_ be turned to page 347."

"O-Oh yeah, right."

Baekhyun snickered as he looked across the laughing classroom, but his humor soon stopped as his eyes met with empty ones staring right at him.

—

"Why aren't you going to the tournament! You said you would! We even practiced! All night! With no sleep!" Chanyeol all but yelled in the cafeteria as he slammed his tray on the table. Baekhyun could hear Kyungsoo groan beside him.

Baekhyun laid his head down on the table. It was uncomfortable but Baekhyun really didn't have the time or energy to continue balancing ten pounds on his poor neck. "Never said I wasn't going, I'll still be there. Just watching."

"We still have almost a week left to practice! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Give it a break Chanyeol, I'm not playing and that's final."

All that Chanyeol was saying went into one ear and straight out the other. He could only focus on why Jongdae was giving him such a cold and confused look.

—

Fast forward to game day, as Chanyeol called it. Baekhyun sat in the passenger's seat of Chanyeol's dingy old hand-me-down Honda Accord, ignoring Chanyeol's babbling about his "game strategy." What bullcrap, he thought. Obviously the best strategy was to smash the keyboard with your hands until you make a kill.

Baekhyun started at the noise of a new notification on his phone and he pulled it out, eyes hovering over a message he did not expect to receive.

_jdjd0921: good luck today._  
b_buns_91: oh, I won't b in the tournament but chanyeol will. thanks anyways  
jdjd0921: I'll be in it. tell chanyeol i said good luck  
b_buns_91: u can tell that to him in person if u want to meet up? 

Chen didn't answer after that and Baekhyun sighed in frustration, slapping his phone face down on his lap.

"What's it now? Not like the close combat idea?" Chanyeol asked, turning his head to look at him. Baekhyun lightly shoved him in the arm. "Eyes on the road, buddy. You'll do fine, Chanyeol. I just need to cool off. You're getting me riled up too," Baekhyun said, half lying. It wasn't like Chanyeol's anxiousness hadn't rubbed off on him but Baekhyun really didn't like to talk about Chen in front of Chanyeol due to the other's rather inappropriate teasing.

Baekhyun's ears grew hot. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about Chen like that sometimes, but to be honest it was hard to think of anything when all he knew about Chen was what his voice sounded like. He was Baekhyun's age, which was backed up by the deeper pitch of his voice that still sounded young. Baekhyun didn't know what he looked like—that was the problem. And he felt jittery at the thought of seeing him so soon.

They had reached the center and right as they got out of the car Chanyeol made a beeline for the pre-ticketing line, causing Baekhyun to stumble after him. They had pre ordered their tickets so it was faster to get in, but of course Chanyeol was stopped by one of the staff members.

"Aren't you PCY?" They asked, and Chanyeol's chest puffed as he nodded proudly. Chanyeol ran accounts on several platforms for gaming, so it was inevitable that at least one of his thousands of followers was at the tournament. He liked to flood the timelines with his selfies—which was totally unnecessary. Most of his fans were just girls convulsing over him in his notifications.

The tournament would begin in around an hour and the both of them spent their time meeting fans and checking out the merchandise. At the last few minutes before introductions started they stood by the door, and Baekhyun could see Chanyeol's hands shaking.

Baekhyun clapped a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Hey, you're going to do great. You're the master of the game, right? Go kill it!" Chanyeol gave him a toothy grin, and he left as his name was called. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ran to his seat and waved. Baekhyun felt like a mother.

He headed to a better spot, deciding to stand against the wall nearest Chanyeol so he would have a better view. It wasn't until the announcer called out "Chen" that he looked up and over to the entrance of the room.

His eyes widened. Really, how stupid could he be? Baekhyun wanted to hit himself on the head right at that moment.

Chen. Also known as Kim Jongdae, walked confidently through the crowd of people, settling himself in the seat to the left of Chanyeol. He could see Jongdae crack his knuckles and then fist Chanyeol in the arm with the addition of a sly grin. His friend turned and gave Baekhyun a lost look and he could only shake his head and mouth "focus" at the taller.

 _That_ is why he hates Kim Jongdae—always showing up at the worst time possible and ruining everything. Chanyeol’s chances of winning were lessened because 1) He has an enemy sitting to his left. He doesn’t do well with enemies. Baekhyun could see his hands shaking more than they were before. And 2) Jongdae was a damn good gamer. Baekhyun thought begrudgingly. If Jongdae really was Chen (he is Chen, but Baekhyun’s just in denial.) then Chanyeol might as well give up. His friend was very good with the WASD keys and a mouse, but seeing Jongdae pummel every enemy possible in Machina actually scared Baekhyun. He was _good_. And that’s the problem.

He could see Chanyeol’s eyes bug as the announcer counted down the start of the match. His eyes slipped over to Jongdae, who was staring straight back at him. He had his eyebrows raised, almost as if he were challenging him. Baekhyun crossed his arms and turned his head away, away from the nuisance. But Jongdae looked really, _really_ good. Fuck.

—

The tournament was nearing over and Baekhyun could swear someone had smoked a blunt in the room because the air was heavy and Chanyeol’s hands were flying over the keyboard as he fought the other contestants. He had never seen Chanyeol play a game like that—usually he was laid back and quite cocky, but right now he looked absolutely terrified, with sweat drenching his hair and turning it near black.

The humidity of the room proved too much for Baekhyun and he left near the very end, gasping in relief when he entered the empty bathroom with _fresh_ air. He jumped up onto the counter and sat there with his legs dangling, eyes drifting to the ceiling.

It wasn’t until he could hear the door open that he snapped out of his air-induced haze and he looked over lazily. Oh, Jongdae—wait. Jongdae.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as Jongdae made his way over to him with purposeful steps. “Shouldn’t you be, you know, winning?”

“I didn’t come here to win,” Jongdae muttered, stopping in front of Baekhyun and reaching out to rest a hand on the other’s knee.

“Came here for you.”

“Dude wha—I thought we hated each other?” Baekhyun said warily, eyes watching as Jongdae’s hand slowly moved up his thigh. He gulped, a familiar warmth starting to curl low in his stomach. Damn Kim Jongdae and his damn irresistible self.

“Keyword: was. We don’t have to, you know. I’d much rather prefer it like this,” Jongdae purred, leaning forward so his face was just below Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun could feel hot breath puff on his neck.

“Okay,” Baekhyun managed to get out. “But if you’re going to want to do something like this,” he shoved Jongdae away with his right hand into the wall and soon came later, hopping off the counter and stepping towards Jongdae. He planted a knee between Jongdae’s legs and he could feel the other stiffen.

“I’ll have to take charge.”

Jongdae’s mouth curled into a devilish smirk. “Didn’t know you had this in you.” He slid a hand between them and palmed the cloth of Baekhyun’s groin. Baekhyun leaned into the touch and sighed softly.

Baekhyun watched Jongdae lick his lips as he stared down at the intimacy between them.

“Can I?”

“Fuck, just do it.”

Jongdae pushed the both of them into the back stall and locked the door immediately. Baekhyun thought he heard a phone buzzing but he paid no attention, too entranced in the beauty crouched in front of him. “We’ll have to keep quiet,” Jongdae said. “This time.” And he winked.

Before Baekhyun had a chance to snap back Jongdae had already unbuckled Baekhyun’s pants, unzipping them and sliding them down so they rested at the bottom of his thighs. Jongdae pressed against the front of Baekhyun’s boxers, enjoying the look of slight bliss on Baekhyun’s face before he huffed in frustration.

“Hurry up would you?”

“I could just leave you like this, you know.”

Baekhyun stayed silent and Jongdae took that as the actual notion to move on, fingers peeling behind the waistband and sliding them down slowly. Baekhyun hissed as he felt the cold air his his cock, which was curved up against his stomach, angry and red from Jongdae’s seduction.

Jongdae took it in his hands, examining it.

“That’s a big friggin’ gun,” he said, mouth twisting into a sly smirk as he watched Baekhyun’s face grow ten shades redder. 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Baekhyun groaned out, clasping a hand over his mouth. “Dude, you’re going to make me go soft with that shit.”

Jongdae licked a hot stripe up Baekhyun’s cock, thinking otherwise as he took it into his mouth with expertise. Baekhyun tried not to think about it, but he wondered how many times Jongdae had to have done this to be that good. He groaned both at the thought and at Jongdae, whose head was bobbing up and down as it slid further and further down, almost until Jongdae’s nose could touch Baekhyun’s pelvis. The part that he couldn’t get he had a hand on, moving in coordination with his mouth.

“Fuck, touch yourself,” Baekhyun gasped, trying to hold himself up as his knees started to shake. Jongdae did, he reached a hand down to undo his own pants and he fumbled into his boxers, moaning when he came in contact with himself. Baekhyun fisted a hand into Jongdae’s hair as he felt the vibration travel straight up his cock.

Soon enough they came just like that, Baekhyun first. He reached a hand down to touch Jongdae on the shoulder as a warning but the other went on, milking Baekhyun dry and coming right after that when Baekhyun tugged at his hair, mouth coming off Baekhyun’s cock with a pop.

Baekhyun slid down the wall in a haze, pulling Jongdae down to lay against him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it,” Baekhyun murmured out.

“Never thought it would be.”

“Wait, wha—” A kiss interrupted Baekhyun and he melted into it, inexperience mending with competence. Jongdae broke the kiss and he smiled deviously at Baekhyun.

“Sometimes you have to be an ass to get the one you want.” 

Baekhyun’s phone interrupted their conversation and he was too lazy to answer, enjoying the lethargic air that surrounded them.

_Chanyeol: Where are u?????  
Chanyeol: Aren’t u proud that I won? Hello??????_


End file.
